


beach days (come and rest your bones with me)

by werewolf715



Series: #SourinSummerFest 2016 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: #SourinSummerFest 2016, But enough to be considered mature, Day At The Beach, It isn't that explicit, M/M, Morning After, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolf715/pseuds/werewolf715
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for #SourinSummerFest on Tumblr.<br/>Week 1 - At the Beach<br/>Ironic, because most of this isn't on the beach. <br/>Title from Sunday Morning by Maroon 5. </p><p>A boatload of fluff. </p><p>Rin can't wait to show Sousuke the beaches in Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beach days (come and rest your bones with me)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first installation for a series of Sourin fics for #SourinSummerFest on tumblr.  
> Speaking of which, go follow my tumblr, @once-upon-a-time-i-got-bored  
> Hope you enjoy!!! (Also, my first time writing semi-smut, hope it isn't too bad.)  
> I would appreciate some feedback! That's what keeps writers going. Thanks!

Rin taps his foot quickly, staring at his own watch and then at the airports. Neither were moving any faster. He leaned on the gateway separating the meeting point from the new arrivals and checked the flight number on his phone for the umpteenth time. Well, Rin was here on time. But where was Sousuke?

After Samezuka ended, Rin and Sousuke had gone their separate ways. Rin to Australia to train for his dream, and Sousuke had slipped off the face of the Earth. Rin looked for him but it was difficult to do a lot with practice. Five years passed and Sousuke reappeared during one of their high school swim team reunions. He said that he had been studying abroad (in the United States) and was planning on joining the FBI Academy to become a detective. He confessed that he needed some time in order to figure out what he wanted in life. Sousuke had also apologized, and that had been the final straw; Rin pulled Sousuke into a hug and began bawling. (Although he would never admit it.) Sousuke chuckled and hugged him back just as tightly. This was when Rin realized how much he needed Sousuke. And how much he loved him. 

A week later and they were both leaving again. But Rin still couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Thankfully, at the last second, Sousuke had reached out and kissed him, causing Rin to cry again and make Sousuke promise he would call. And although the long distance relationship was difficult, it was Rin and Sousuke. They could handle anything. 

That brings them to today, and Sousuke is visiting Rin for the first time in Australia. Rin taps out a rhythm on his pants, glancing at the clock. 

Where is he? We should be going home by now. Rin is really starting to get worried. He fires off another text, to accompany the unanswered ones he had sent before. 

From: Sousuke  
Plane is taking off now. sent yesterday

To: Sousuke  
Can’t wait to see you! sent yesterday

To: Sousuke  
Starting. sent 20:35

To: Sousuke  
Running late. Traffic. sent 21:15

To: Sousuke  
I’m waiting at the gate. sent 21:23

To: Sousuke  
Sousuke, why are you taking forever. sent 21:28

To: Sousuke  
Hey, you out yet? sent 21:32

He looks up from his phone and stares at the door again. A familiar looking set of teal eyes and baseball cap swim into his field of vision.

“Sousuke!” Rin cries out, waving his arms and practically jumping up and down. Sousuke’s brows furrow before his eyes land on Rin. He grins and begins walking towards Rin. 

Once Sousuke reaches him, Rin swoops him into a warm hug, arms around his shoulders and baseball cap knocked to the floor. Sousuke’s arms are around his waist, and he is almost lifting Rin up. He inhales the scent which is completely Sousuke and feels at home. Sousuke is home. 

They draw apart a little bit and Rin stands on his tiptoes to draw Sousuke into a kiss. His lips are warm and slightly chapped. Sousuke’s arms tighten impossibly around his waist. Rin sighs into the kiss, pulling away slightly before leaning his forehead onto Sousuke’s. Red eyes open to meet bright teal ones.

“Hey, stranger.” 

**

Sousuke wakes up naked with his arms around Rin. The morning sunlight streams in and sheets are strewn haphazardly on the bed. He inhales, letting a goofy smile slip onto his lips before opening his eyes. Rin is staring at him, his crimson eyes sparkling and Sousuke feels like he’s glowing.

“Hiya, Agent Yamazaki. What an interesting position we’re in.” Rin says, winking. Sousuke groans and begins tracing meaningless patterns on Rin’s back with his hand.

“Not an agent yet,” Sousuke mutters. Rin grins at him, “So what do we have planned today?”

“I’ve decided to show you the beach.”

“Now? It’s too early.”

“It’s like ten in the morning, you lazy lump.” Rin says with a laugh.

“Exactly. Besides, you know you love it.” Sousuke reminds him. Rin’s eyes soften.

“That I do. Now, come on! The sunshine waits for no one.”

“Five minutes.”

“Sousuke….” 

“Rin….” he smirks as his hand roams lower on Rin’s back. Rin looks suspicious.

“Whatever you’re doing, stop it. It won’t work.” Rin warns.

“Hmm? I’m not doing anything.” Sousuke says innocently as he rolls on top of Rin, capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

“Sou….” Rin protests weakly as their lips slide against each other. Rin lets out a moan when Sousuke sucs on his bottom lip, “Oh….god….”

“Just Sousuke will do,” Sousuke murmurs, kissing and sucking down the hollow of Rin’s throat and along his collarbone. Rin moans again, hands exploring Sousuke’s back. Sousuke’s breath hitches and he begins slowly thrusting into Rin’s hips. Rin groans beneath him before Sousuke suddenly withdraws. Rin whines in protest.

“I thought we had to leave.” Sousuke says, a mischievous grin on his features. He languidly begins rolling his hips against Rin’s hardening member. Rin glares at him, eyes clouded. 

“Fine. Five minutes.” he grouches before pulling Sousuke down into another sinful kiss. Sousuke smirks against Rin’s lips.

**

They leave Rin’s apartment thirty five minutes later, and Rin takes them to the beach. He grabs Sousuke’s hand and drags him to a restaurant by the water. They manage to snag a table overlooking the view and Rin reaches out to link their fingers together over the table.

“You’re in a good mood today.” Sousuke remarks, squeezing Rin’s fingers slightly. Rin sends him a sunny smile from across the table. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s a beautiful day, my boyfriend is visiting and we just had amazing sex.” Rin says shamelessly. Sousuke blushes and looks down. 

“Not so loud.” Sousuke mutters. Rin laughs, lifting Sousuke’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. Sousuke bites his lip, trying to restrain a laugh. Their eyes meet over the red tulip centerpiece.

Sousuke’s eyes are sparkling in a way Rin hasn’t seen in a long time.

“I love you.” Rin murmurs. Sousuke stares and Rin quickly glances down. He withdraws his hand and rubs his hands together, “I- you don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know, but….”

“I love you too.” Sousuke says, pulling Rin’s hands into his, “I’ve always loved you.”

Rin’s answering smile is brighter than the sun.

**

After lunch, the two of them head to the beach. Rin tells Sousuke about all the different things they can do and Sousuke only listens, interjecting occasionally with a snarky comment. Rin lays the two towels on the sand and props up an umbrella. The scent of the ocean wafts towards them and Sousuke begins to walk towards it. 

“Hold up!” Rin calls out from behind him. Sousuke turns towards him. A tube of sunscreen is in Rin’s outstretched hand, “Can’t have you getting burnt on your first day here and whining about it.”

“I wouldn’t complain,” Sousuke protests, but takes the sunscreen anyways. He takes off his shirt and begins to apply the thick cream to his body. Looking up at Rin, he realized that Rin was staring. Sousuke smirked, flexing and turned towards Rin, who swallowed. “Like what you see?”

“S-shut up.” Rin snapped, blushing crimson and turning away, hair falling over his face. Sousuke laughed and leaned in to kiss Rin on the cheek. Rin smiled at him, cheeks still pink. All of a sudden his expression turned mischievous and he held out a hand, “Do you want me to do your back?”

“I don’t trust that expression on your face.” Sousuke grumbled, but allows Rin to put sunscreen on his back anyways. He can almost feel Rin’s grin.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Rin informs him, a laugh evident in his voice. Sousuke feels light touches at first. The cold smear of sunscreen along his shoulders, down his back. Rin’s hands dip softly before slipping under the waistband of Sousuke’s swim trunks. Sousuke jumps slightly, causing RIn to laugh as his hands travel to safer ground.

“Hey.” Sousuke says, and Rin only laughs louder.

“What? I was just being thorough.”

“Not funny.”

“I thought it was pretty funny.”

“No.”

**

“Come on, Rin, let’s go to the water!” 

“Alright, I’m coming.” Rin yells, sprinting through the sand to join Sousuke in the ocean. The water is cool, comfortable, and Rin floats on his back, keeping one eye on Sousuke, who is splashing around in the water. After a while, he realizes that it’s suspiciously quiet. Rin opens one eye, and realizes that Sousuke is nowhere to be seen. 

“Oi, Sou? Where’d you g-” Rin starts, before being suddenly pulled down. He comes up for air a second later, spluttering and eyes watering. Sousuke is laughing beside him. Rin whacks his shoulder.

“Ow….” Sousuke rubs his shoulder, still smirking.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” 

“Yes, I do.” Rin humphs, and swims off, sniffing slightly. Sousuke swims behind him, teal eyes worried all of a sudden.

“Rin….” Sousuke says softly, “It was a joke…. Okay? I’m sorry….” 

Rin sniffs some more, rubbing his eyes slightly. 

“Rin, don’t hate me, please….” Sousuke was really getting concerned now. “I’ll do anything… please forgive me….”

Nothing.

“I can make dinner for the next week…. I’m sorry….” Sousuke tries to appeal to Rin, “I can pay for dinner…. For the entire trip….” 

“Deal.” Rin says with a brilliant smile. 

“Wait, what? You weren’t actually upset?” Sousuke says, mouth pursed. 

“Of course not. But that’s not the point. You’re paying for dinner this entire trip.” Rin says with a smirk. Sousuke’s mouth drops.

“Oi, that’s cheating.”

“All’s fair in love and war.” 

“I’m pretty sure that doesn’t apply here.”

“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed getting your teeth rotted out by all that fluff.  
> Anyways, a new Sourin fic will come out each week according to the prompts until the end of summer!
> 
> Side note: I read somewhere that red tulips signify hopeless love, so having the table centerpiece be red tulips.... well that wasn't a coincidence. 
> 
> Make sure to review!! Thanks!


End file.
